The 9th Scroll
The 9th Scroll is an e-magazine produced by The 9th Age Project, with a new issue released every two months. The Scrolls contain various hobby and gaming articles, insights into the Project and official background. Below are all the issues containing background listed, complete with the Sources contained. The two first issues did not contain any official background, nor did issue 13 and 15. Several of the issues contain pages from an upcoming released called the Background Compendium. These pages use what appears to be a consistent main narrator, but it is never stated who this narrator is. In the source list below, these texts are referred to as simply "Informative text about ...". The author of them is referred to as the narrator. Issue 3 = Background and Arts Q&A (The 9th Scroll, Issue 3, p12) = A Q&A session with Scottish Knight (Head of Background in T9A). The following questions are answered: * We were told the Vermin Swarm overran Avras.Are they still proclaiming to be the false emperors or has the city been retaken since the 4th age? * How is a “Warrior of Sloth” effective in battle? * Will there be any background (or even rules) with regards to the Chinese/Japanese looking chap in the world hymn in the future? * Will the history in T9A change over time? Will it be based on global campaigns? Or will it be fixed, once the full background is released? * Will we be seeing any named characters with a defined backstory in the narrative? For example the King of Equitaine or the Princes of the Elves? * Where did the halflings go? Are there any halflings in T9A? = Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, first session (The 9th Scroll, Issue 3, p13) = The first session of an interview with Sigmund Selig. The interview takes place in Avras, and the story is told from a young person interviewing Herr Selig. In this session, the great Sage addresses the following topics: * Women in Sonnstahl * The similarities and differences between Sunna and The Lady, as well as Sonnstahl and Equitaine. * The origins of the Beast Herds. * How to become a Wizard. * What happens beyond the Veil, in the Immortal Realm. Issue 4 = Letter from Sigmund to Fabian (The 9th Scroll, issue 4, p18) = Sigmund writes home to Fabian about his adventures. He writes of Saurian Ancients and of Highborn Elves. = Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, second session (The 9th Scroll, issue 4, p20) = The second session of an interview with Sigmund Selig. In this session, Selig is asked the following questions: * What is the nature of the undead? Is there a distinction between those raised by vampires and those raised by the Undying Pharaoh’s of Naptesh? * Where do dragons live? Where do they come from? Are they sentient? * Within the Empire of Sonnstahl, are there different nations, cultures, languages? What are they? * What purpose does the Steel Road have? * Where is the domain of the Ogre Khans? Can they be found in other regions? Issue 5 = On races and their magic (The 9th Scroll, issue 5, p8) = A rare omniscient source by the Background Team. It describes how all the different factions use magic. = Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, third session (The 9th Scroll, issue 5, p12) = The third session of an interview with Sigmund Selig. In this session, Selig is asked the following question: * How intelligent are the Beast Herds? Are they purely driven by primal instincts or is there a grander plan for their herds? Are minotaurs just big wildhorns, or do they have their own tribes and agendas? = Presentation on the masterful progress and achievements of the great academies of Sonnstahl (The 9th Scroll, issue 5, p13) = A poster about a presentation on the achievements of Sonnstahl to be held at Narrenwald Colllege. It refers to Emperor Matthias, meaning it is relatively recent. = Leopold Truehearted (201 A.S.) Brothers and Sisters of the Goddess (The 9th Scroll, issue 5, p36) = A speech held by Leopold Truehearted when the Empire of Sonnsthal was founded. = Informative text about the Empire of Sonnstahl (The 9th Scroll, issue 5, p36) ''' = The narrator refers to the speech by Leopold Truehearted (above), and claims to have had a meeting with Princess Josefa. = Six Seized in Sacrilegious Scheme (''The 9th Scroll, issue 5, p37) ' = A note dealing how 6 people, called the "Heinous Half-Dozen", believed to have been connect ed to the Dark Powers, were captured by the Inquisition in eastern Scharland. According to Commander Jorgen Roehr of the Scharland Inquisition, the prisoners are to be sent to Her Holiness the Supreme Prelate in Reva, Arcalea. = Letter from Werner Geetz (The 9th Scroll, issue 5', p37'') = Geetz writes to a noble lady and apologizes for failing to delver goods. The goods include a barding, 60 breatplates, 200 handguns, coffee and chocolate. = Historical notes about the Kingdom of Equitaine (''The 9th Scroll, issue 5, p48'') = Two unnamed notes that describe parts of the history of Equitaine. The first details the king Gilles the Raux, in the time before the liberation of Avras, and that he was replaced by Uther of Gasconne. The second talks about Uther's reign and of the nation's relationship to The Lady. = Royal Family Tree (''The 9th Scroll, issue 5, p48') '' = A section of a royal family tree. It details mostly Equitan kings, but also relations to the nobles of other nations. The tree also shows some heraldry. = Informative text about the Kingdom of Equitaine (''The 9th Scroll, issue 5', p48') '' = The narrator claims to have had an audience with King Henry the Young. = Note about Knightly Orders (''The 9th Scroll, issue 5', p49') '' = An unnamed note that details a few of the knightly orders in Equitaine. Including: Knights of the Realm, Knights of the Quest, Knights of the Grail, Paladins and Knights Forlorn. Issue 6 = Litany to the Mistress of War, the Crimson Crow (''The 9th Scroll, issue 6, p26) = A short poem about a Raven flying over a battlefield. = Informative text about the Dread Elves (The 9th Scroll, issue 6, p26) ''' = The narrator writes about the history and origins of the Dathen nation. Also mentioned is its government, politics, and its famous war with the humans before the founding of Sonnstahl. = Graduation speech from a military academy in Dathen (''The 9th Scroll, issue 6, p26) ' = The speech speaks of the prospects the graduates have. = Letter intercepted between Sonnstahler traders (The 9th Scroll, issue 6, p27) ''' = In the letter, the author expresses condolences for the recipient whose son has been taken by the Dread Fleet. The author then speaks of what fate may befall this son, which is most likely enslavement. = Opening invocation to Yema for public ceremonies (''The 9th Scroll, issue 6, p27) ' = An invocation to the god Yema. = Informative text about the Vermin Swarm (The 9th Scroll, issue 6, p28) ' = The narrator speaks of discussions among scholars about the existence of the Vermin Swarm, but claims that it is obvious that it does exist. The author mentions some rumored sightings of vermin and of the history of the vermin. = Letter from High Prelate Jaeger (''The ''9th Scroll, issue 6, p28'') = Jaeger speaks of the origins of the vermin. = Conversation overheard in Aschau (The ''9th Scroll, issue 6, p28'') = The conversation is about an alleged encounter with a vermin. The vermin spoke of its civilization, their senate and their voting rights. = Message intercepted on the Silk Road (The ''9th Scroll, issue 6, p29'') = The message speaks of the vermin of Sagarika, who supposedly live in harmony with the humans. It also mentions a new god of the vermin, the Plaguebringer. = Diary of Beatrix von Ueblingen, dated 17 Itar 960 A.S. (''The 9th Scroll, issue 6, p29'') = Von Ueblingen writes of a Darkstone device she was called to examine. Issue 7 = Informative text about Human Nations (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p4) = An unnamed source. Presumably by the same author as the others. The author tells very briefly about the humans of the world. = Letter from famed explorer and missionary Erik Tombstone (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p4) = Tombstone tells of his travels in southern Taphria. He speaks specifically about the Kingdom of Vanhu and its traditions and culture. = Informative text about Volskaya (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p5) = The narrator tells of Volskaya, its history and politics. = Diary of Lady Annelie, daughter of the Count of Breidmark (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p5) = Annalie writes in her diary about her upcoming marriage to Prince Olvir Hrogtharson of Thrymland. She also describes Thrymland and Åskland and their relation to Sonnsthal. = Letter from Tania Féret, King Henry’s Minister of War, to the Duke of Ussel (The 9th Scroll issue 7, p6) = Féret orders the Duke of Ussel to assist Sultan Taaj Abdullah in the Qassari civil was against the rebel leader Nasir Ibn Afal. She also speaks a little about the background of the conflict and the relationship between Qassar and Equitaine. = Informative text about Arcalea (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p6) = The narrator tells of Arcalea and of the Iron Crowns. The narrator also brings ups topics of religion, economy and mercenaries. = Informative text about Tsuandan (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p7) = The narrator tells of Tsuandan and their history, mentioning the Dragon Emperor Gonglu. = Conversation Overheard in a busy tavern in Santa Marika (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p7) = The conversation mostly concerns a marriage between two destrian cities. It also mentions the alliance between Destrian and Sonnstahl. = Diary of Malatesta da Pontefreddo, mercenary commander (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p8) = Da Pontefreddo speaks of the nation, or rather sub-continent as he calls it, of Sagarikadesha. He tells of its history with the Ogre Khans and the Arandai empire, and of its religion. = From a missive stored by the solicitors of Matthias Bechtholdt, “the richest man in Sonnstahl”, to be delivered to his son on the event of his death (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p8) = Bechtholdt tells of the Koghi Empire and their immense wealth. He also mentions their religion and their relationship with Qassar. = Piao Ro; Murder on the Sunrise Express: Official Investigation Report, Case #85720 (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p11) = The report concern Piao Ro's investigation into a murder on the Sunrise Express, also known as The Steel Road. Piao interrogates several witnesses and uncovers a plot of Dark God worshipers and members of the Imperial Inquisition of Sonnstahl. = Enrico Fidel, report to Empress Sophia (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p38) = Fidel reports of the great wealth of the Infernal Dwarves and the source of it. He mentions their slaves and vassals, their economic self-sufficiency and the Steel Road. = Inscription on the ancient Hearth Stone (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p38) = The inscription mentions the gods of the Infernal Dwarves: Ashuruk, Shamut, Nezibkesh and Lugar. The source also mentions that the inscription about Lugar seems to have been a late add-on. = Informative text about the Infernal Dwarves (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p38) = The narrator tells of the Infernal Dwarves and their history and their city-state nation. = Account by Gurich Siggarson of the Western Holds (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p38) = Gurich speaks of the Infernal Dwarves, claiming that their issues stems from being dwarves who left the mountains. = Popular children's rhyme (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p39) = The rhyme seems to be about the creation of the Inferno. = Account by Niccolò Solo (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p39) = Solo writes of the Citadels of the Infernal Dwarves. Issue 8 = Informative text about the Ogre Khans (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p18) = The narrator tells of the history of the Ogre species, and how they suffered in the ages of ruin. = Pascaline Caillat; Coming of Age in Nyetsan (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p18) = Calillat writes of how it was to be raised by ogres as a human child, and of the special insight he has to their culture due to this. He also writes of the prejudice other humans have towards ogres and of how unfounded it is. = Letter to Amara Nayar, Raja of the Chungsar kingdom in Sagarika (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p18) = The author writes to Nayar about the possible trade routes in and out of Sagarika, and how the Ogres of the Sky Mountains tries to establish monopoly over it. = Litany to Umi (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p19) = A very repetitive litany to the Ogre god Umi. = Interview with an ex-trader (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p19) = The former trader speaks of his time working on the Silk Road. He emphasizes the honour of Ogres and their obsession with dept. = The diary of young noblewoman Delfina Rosini (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p19) = Rosini writes of her refusal to hire the Sons of Glauca mercenary company. She has heard they employ Ogres, who she seems to hate with fervor. = Informative text about the Sylvan Elves (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p20) = The narrator tells of the Sylvan Elves and how widespread they are around the world. = Account from a Highborn journal (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p20) = The journal speaks of the king and queen of Wyscan and their relationship to the Trewi. = Cold Blood, Interpretation of a sylvan "Ritual of Blades” (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p20) = A poem found in a book among looted Highborn treasures, = Conversation overheard in a tavern near Aschau (The ''9th Scroll, issue 8, p21'') = The speaker talk of having traveled into a forest (presumably Wyscan) and of the encounter he had with spear armed elven cavalry. = Transcript: Peer Review of The Forest Spirits Paper by Herr Gottlieb (05.07.961) Imperial College of Natural Sciences, Grand Hall (The ''9th Scroll, issue 8, p21''') = In the transcript, Herr Gottlieb suggests that the Tree Spirits of Wyscan are ancient elves, the ancestors of the Trewi. Herr Eisenberg responds that this is preposterous, claiming it is proven that they are supernal beings who were bound to bodies of trees and thicket long ago. Issue 9 = Informative text about the Highborn Elves (''The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p20) = The narrator tells of the Highborn Elves of Celeda Ablan. The author also mentions the grandness of the Arandai Empire of old. = Land of Enlightenment and Glory, a Highborn patriotic song (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p20) = The song is about how the Arandai are masters of the sea. = Account by Rodomonte (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21) = The mad hermit Rodomonte tells of the origins of the Highborn Elves. How the elves of old migrated out of the forest and eventually took to the sea. = Diary of Cesare Federici (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21) = The Arcalean Merchant Federici tells of the might of the Royal Navy of the White Queen. = Letter of Count Heinrich Deitor II (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21) = The Count writes to his successor about his work as liaison between his own Empire of Sonnstahl and the White Queen of the Arandai. He also gives advice in how to handle the elves, by always being respectful etc. = Informative text about the Beast Herds (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p22) = The narrator tells of the Beast Herds and their spread around the world. Also mentioned is the beast-men's affinity for statues and spoken legends. = Account of Thomas the Bard, speaking before Duke Regnaut of Aven (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p22) = Thomas speaks of what he learned about the Beast Herds while in captivity among the Trewi. He mentioned their method of forcefully mutating babes in the womb to create ever greater monsters. = Letter discovered in the ruins of the Palace of Verislak (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p22) = The dwarven Thane Parigrimm writes to Count Verislak to decline his request in waging was against the Beast Herds of Mount Zugturm. He also advises against going to war, warning that a strike against one of their Hidden Herds will attract the attention of numerous warherds in the area. = Document found in the quarters of the Aldani Ambassador of Avras (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p23) = The ambassador writes to his cousin of an agreement with beast-men in the area. The elves will get a captured scholar, Master Yoaf, returned to them in exchange for silk and an elven steed. The beast also wish return Aldani statues, which surprises and confuses the ambassador. = Conversation overheard from an Imperial Ranger (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p23) = The ranger speaks to one Helmut and explains of his conclusion that the Beast-men must be able to forge their own weapons, since trade with them is forbidden yet they still have plenty. Issue 10 = Book of Conspiracy: chapter 6, Sunna Cycle (The 9th Scroll, issue 10, p6) = The extract from the Book of Conspiracy describes an encounter with a swan. The swan opens 7 seals, each leading to an encounter with one of the Dark Gods. = Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, fourth session (The 9th Scroll, issue 10, p12) = The fourth session of an interview with Sigmund Selig. In this session, Selig is asked the following questions: * Why do the Vermin Swarm have such an affinity for bells? * Do female greenhides and ogres exist? * When did the Naptaan Empire fall? * Are the elven gods Nyb and Nabh one and the same? * Are all the beings we call gods Supernals, including for example Sunna and Cadaron? * Is a Warrior heretic walking the Path of the Favoured at constant risk of slipping down to the Path of the Exiled, or is the risk only when trying to advance to the next step on the ladder? * What is the Society of Eichtal? * Where were you born Herr Selig? What is your nationality, culture and political allegiance? = Sventaromsag, "Thousand Nights: from the Caves of Western Augea to the city of Avras" (The 9th Scroll, issue 10, p45) = Sventaromsag, a goblin translator of one Lord Heinrich, describes the Feast of Zagjan, also known as the Festival of the Bear's Heart. It is a yearly festival among Orcs and Goblins, that lasts for 3 days and contains fights and feasts. In the process, Sventaromsag also describes some of the differences between Goblins and their cousins, the Orcs. Issue 11 = Volkhardt Sattler, "The Cleansing Flame" (The 9th Scroll, issue 11, p10) = Inquisitor Sattler speaks of the Wasteland and its importance to the Warriors of the Dark Gods. He also mentions other places where worship of the Dark Gods can be found, such as the Shattered Sea and a whole city in the Great Desert. = Informative text about the Warriors of the Dark Gods (The 9th Scroll, issue 11, p10) = The narrator tells of the Warriors of the Dark Gods talks about having studied why people swear themselves to the Dark Gods. Observing that they are often outsiders in their own culture. = Audience with the Great Seer Draigh Sangrey (The 9th Scroll, issue 11, p10) = Sangrey answers the following three questions: * What do Warriors want? * So, what do the Dark Gods Want? * Alright, so, what does Father Chaos want? The answer give a comprehensive idea of the motivations behind the Warriors of the Dark Gods. = Letter to Emperor Matthias, from Dieter Humbolt III (The 9th Scroll, issue 11, p11) = Humbolt writes of his failure to establish trade deals with the Vaskol. He also writes the culture of the Vaskol, a barbaric tribe considered neighbors to the Empire of Sonnstahl. = Draxule at Lidince, Speech recounted by survivors of the massacre (The 9th Scroll, issue 11, p11) = The Sorcerer tells of the Paths of Ascension, the rewards possible and the risks taken. Issue 12 = Letter from Gunther Faust (The 9th Scroll, issue 12, p18) = Faust writes to someone he calls Hounded headmaster about his lasted findings in an investigation about the death of the headmaster's nephew. He has met with Aldan university faculty and gotten a crash course in the conflict between the Asfada and Canrac universities. = Thomas the Bard, Tales of the Fey: Tome II - Between the Waves (The 9th Scroll, issue 12, p34) = The account by Thomas tells of the legend of the Forgotten Kings, from the early stages of the Second Age. The tale concerns five elven princes who are given armour from Dorac. The princes were eventually killed in war against a human warlord, this caused their names to be erased from history. Dorac was later compelled by the first Prince of Ryma to forge a new armour, which is rumored to be kept by the Pearl Queen to this day. = Letter from Eleonore (The 9th Scroll, issue 12, p51) = Eleonore writes to her sister, trying to convince her not to travel with Cyprian, whom she callas vagabond, in search of Saurian riches. She warns that the Saurians know magic like non other, even better than the mages of Celeda Ablan.She herself would only hope that the Lady would protect her if she ever encountered the saurians, suggesting that she is from Equitaine, perhaps even being a Damsel. Issue 14 = Diary of Marzell von Stirlingen - Entry from 3rd Acrober (The 9th Scroll, issue 14, p16) = Von Stirlingen, ambassador of Emperor Matthias, writes of an expedition to a camp of Makhar three days march east of Volskagrad. He describes the encounters he has with many in the camp, both Makhar and others. Among them is the dung shoveller, once Questing Knight, Baron Luis de Châtray and guide, once Reiter, Sgt JG Holtz. Von Stirlingen writes of the might of the Makhar and comes to fear it. He also comes to fear that he won't be allowed to return home, and ponders if he can smuggle out his diary, so that it might warn the Emperor. = Gravius Stiegler - Imperial Ambassador Departure Notes - 25th Acrober (The 9th Scroll, issue 14, p22) = Stiegler, having found the diary of Von Stirlingen in the hands of Holtz and Châtray who seemingly has escaped. He writes in his departure notes when he sets out on another diplomatic mission to ascertain the claims of the diary and try to find Von Stirlingen. = Informative text about the Orcs and Goblins (The 9th Scroll, issue 14, p44) = The narrator tells of the Orcs and Goblins, their differences and similarities. How the orcs are tough and robust beings who love to fight, and the cunning of the goblins. He also uses the the term "warborn" to describe them, and ponders their ability to appear in large swarms seemingly out of nowhere. = Liluth Araran - 'A Beastmaster's Journal' (The 9th Scroll, issue 14, p44) = Araran writes of the relationship between different beasts and the orcs and goblins. How orcs tend to form connection with stubborn creatures such as boars and wyverns, while goblins seems to have creatures of all kinds as guardians of their lairs. The goblins skills at this is something that Araran marvels at. = Translation of a carving found on an unfinished stone idol (The 9th Scroll, issue 14, p44) = The carvings appear to be a poem about a stone.The stone is to be shown the way of war. = Field notes of researcher Johan Möhring (The 9th Scroll, issue 14, p45) = Möhring describes his observation of orc broods, and his increasing conviction that these birth-groups are central to orc society. He also describes four individuals of different broods that he has observed, referring to them by names he as attributed to them: Gustav, Heidi, Henning and Wilhelm. His observations seem to suggest that the terms Feral, Common and Iron Orc is in fact connected to the age of the orc. = Niccolò Solo, Book of the Terrors of the World (The 9th Scroll, issue 14, p45) = Solo writes of a mystic labyrinth built under the Great Mountains by the Darrmu, the oldest prophet-leaders of the goblins. At the centre of the labyrinth was a secret abode, a paradise for goblins, protected by the gogyag, mystic beasts of the deep. = Mantra reportedly recited by orc prisoner under torture by Tsuandanese authorities (The 9th Scroll, issue 14, p45) = Every other line of the matra goes "The only king". = Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, fifth session (The 9th Scroll, issue 14, p52) = The fifth session of an interview with Sigmund Selig. In this session, Selig is asked the following questions: * What happens if a Magister/Patriarch eats too many Dark Shards? * Who is Prince Estaban and what is his relation to Empress Sophia? * How many regions does Sonnstahl have? How many princes? * Are Beast Herds, Saurian Ancients and Vermin Swarm connected? All of them are bipedal animalistic humanoids? * You say that you do not like to debate the divine, Herr Selig, but perhaps you will permit me tne question: the daemons who serve the Dark Gods are well known. Do other gods, such as Sunna or the elven gods, have lesser supernal servants of their own? If so, why are there so few stories of them sending servants of their own to aid their worshippers in battle, like daemons are often reported to do? Do the oher gods not send their servants? * Why do dragons accept to be mounted by so puny riders? Why can’t dragons fight on their own, like so many monsters? * Who is Olaron? Is s/he part of the universal elven pantheon or unique to the Dread Elves? * How and why did King Henry the Young became king? * Who are scraplings in Ogre society? Slaves? Henchmens? Friends? Pets? Why do they live together? Scraplings are goblins or other type of creatures? Issue 16 = Informative text about the Saurian Ancients (The 9th Scroll, issue 16, p6) = The narrator tells of the Saurian Ancients, speculating a bit about their history and their goals. He sees the saurians as the most mysterious of creatures, and the most difficult to communicate with. He also mentions the rumors of Atua, a mighty saurian enclave that has survived isolated on an island in the Sunrise Sea. = Boris von Kochlinsberg, "Wonders of the Unknown Continent" (The 9th Scroll, issue 16, p6) = The gentleman adventurer Von Kochlinsberg recounts a meeting with a Mangyiniki cheiftain, where he was told a story of the origins of the tribe and the terror of the Saurian Ancients. He marvels at the similarity between the story and stories he was told as a child in Ullberg. = Professor Eiselmasus van der Rijke, "Collected field notes - Vol. VI" (The 9th Scroll, issue 16, p6) = The daily notes by Van der Rijke describe his observations of Saurian. Theorizing that the four to twenty inches long quadrupedal lizards, one of which was captured by the Renzigen Expedition, are in fact the males of the species. Which species is not specified. He also notes that there seems to be no hierarchical distinction between skinks and gila ( ). Finally he observes that the Caimans seems to not be part of saurian society, and that they possess a child-like mentality. = Ravings drawn on the cell walls of the Marquis de Ponteprise, Emissary of the Crown sent to parley with the Saurians of Isle de Katupara, Bastions de l ’ Extrê me-Outremer (The 9th Scroll, issue 16, p7) = The carvings marvel at the diversity, tenacity and insanity of life. = Fragment of report found among the affairs of Marshal Schaumhauser (The 9th Scroll, issue 16, p7) = The report contains six entries, each from different places of the world and different times in the 10th century. Each entry specifies strange behaviors observed of the Saurian Ancients. The entries are: Lorentum (933 A.S.) Northern Equitaine (936 A.S.) Nedarac (947 A.S.) Chensk, Volskaya (948 A.S.) Monopatea (951 A.S.) Nebelak, Augean subcontinent (959 A.S.). = Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, sixth session (The 9th Scroll, issue 16, p20) = The sixth session of an interview with Sigmund Selig. In this session, Selig is asked the following questions: * What is the Grail that Equitan knights seek? * Herr Selig, if you would allow me to skirt the lines of heresy again: Why are the followers of the Dark Gods typically warriors, or only warriors? Surely, even for those dark deities seeking conflict and ruin, there are other avenues to glory? Why do we not hear of great poets inspired by the Dark Gods? Are there no dark scholars or politicians of the Dark Gods? Priests of the Dark Gods? Is their focus so narrow that their empowered, superhuman followers all become warriors? * Do female dwarves have beards? * Do male elves have beards? * When was the Sunna Cycle put together? * What is the highest position in the Church of Sunna and who holds it today? * Where is the world's largest library? Issue 17 = Introduction by Gippa the Bard to the Masters’ Fight of the 4th Games of Zagjan, under Warlord Gog (The 9th Scroll, issue 17, p6) = Th carvings, found in eastern Augea, is an introduction to the fight between Dugek the Blooded Eye of the Black Pikes and Zigbol the Stubborn Fist of the the Iron Boys. It is written in a way reminiscent of real world wrestling matches. = Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, seventh session (The 9th Scroll, issue 17, p10) = The seventh session of an interview with Sigmund Selig. In this session, Selig is asked the following questions: * Herr Selig, recently I became aware that the Cuatls of Saurian society are considered a new development, perhaps a response to the daemonic incursions of the Age of Waste. However, the famous Equitan tapestry reproducing the world hymn shows what seems to be such a creature as far back as the first age. Is this perhaps an error in the replication? Or how might such difference be explained? * Herr Selig, if you shaved a Dwarf, a Vermin and a Wildhorn; which creature would you find had the most hair? * Herr Selig, what are the different languages of Vetia? How are they classified? * What music band is currently fashionable in Sonnstahl? * Do the HE allow humans or other humanoids to enter their island? * Where do the DH royal lineages come from? Are they for descended from a god, chosen by achievements or chosen among the patriarchs of each clan? Is it a hereditary monarchy? Where can I read more about DH? Issue 19 = Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, eighth session (The 9th Scroll, issue 19, p10) = The eighth session of an interview with Sigmund Selig. In this session, Selig is asked the following questions: * The Dwarves of Vetia shun the nether powers, unlike their eastern brethren. But if a hold-dwarf were to learn magic somehow, what would happen to him? Would he be shunned, exiled, imprisoned, executed? If executed, could he find refuge with his eastern kin? * Are dwarves patriarchal, or are there dwarven queens? * Elves and humans look similar from the outside, but what makes them biologically different? Internally speaking, do they have different organs? Are there "half-elves" (i.e. can humans and elves mate to produce an offspring)? * What do ogres eat? Are they somewhat reasonable or complete savages? Could you trade or ally with ogres?